Fantasies In the Office
by NesFX
Summary: Iruka ponders what Kakashi looks like under those layers of fabric. Kakashi x Iruka oneshot smut.


There was something about that silver haired Jounin that Iruka just couldn't just his finger on. Maybe it was nothing and yet maybe it was everything.

Iruka sat in his Academy office, mulling over the attributes of Kakashi and trying to figure out what it was that brought his mind back to the Jounin several times a day. The blinds were drawn, which dimmed the room with half light, and Iruka leaned back in his desk chair with his eyes closed to imagine Kakashi in his head.

There he was. The silver haired ninja, dressed in Shinobi clad with a lazy expression – at least from what could be seen of his face since two-thirds of it was covered. This thought distracted Iruka easily, and he welcomed the humour in his mind while experimenting putting different images to his face.

But really, what was under that mask? Was Kakashi self-conscious? Did he have a large mole that brought him social discomfort? Was his nose giant? No, a mask wouldn't be able to hide that. Maybe he had a cleft lip that he was embarrassed about? Or maybe he wore it simply to add to his aura of mysteriousness.

Maybe he was flawless underneath that fabric. His jaw might be rugged and his lips soft and moist. What about Kakashi's chest? Is he smooth all the way down; does he have some hair here and there; or is he burly under all those layers?

Iruka's mind traveled further down the imaginary Kakashi in his mind, undressing him until he was imagining his fellow Shinobi's penis. Was it large, medium, or small? A memory popped into Iruka's mind of when he happened to meet Kakashi in a public washroom and they stood beside each other at the urinal. He had been curious and when he thought Kakashi wasn't looking, he took a peek. It had seemed to be average sized, but that didn't tell Iruka how big he might become.

Iruka's mind continued to wander now that the Kakashi in his mind was stripped naked and sporting a nicely sized erection. When he began to imagine the expressions Kakashi might have, he could feel his own appendage starting to stiffen.

Iruka wondered about whether he would rather be taken by Kakashi or if he would rather take Kakashi. Part of him wanted to make Kakashi squirm beneath him but the other part of him knew that that would probably never happen. Kakashi may be cool and calm, but he could only imagine himself ending up squirming under Kakashi. Besides, Kakashi didn't seem to be into men.

However, in Iruka's fantasy, he watched as Kakashi squirmed beneath him and called out his name in pleasure. By now, Iruka's fully hardened erection was demanding release and he unzipped his pants to pull it from the fabric prison. A pleasurable groan left his lips as he began stroking himself gently and rhythmically.

"Kakashi," Iruka breathed and licked his lips, imaging them against Kakashi's.

"Yes?" Kakashi's voice was low and deep; almost lustful sounding.

"Suck my cock, please," Iruka replied and moaned softly.

"If that is what you want," Kakashi's voice returned.

Strong fingers replaced Iruka's and Iruka's hands went to his thighs to clench his pants. Kakashi worked his erection with his hand and very slowly, Iruka's mind began to separate fantasy to reality. His hand was no longer on himself, and yet someone was there and stroking it for him.

At the realization, Iruka's eyes snapped open in time to see the silver haired Jounin leaning in and licking up the shaft of his penis before taking it into his mouth.

"Kakashi?" Iruka's voice came out half shocked and half stuck in pleasure.

Kakashi held Iruka's gaze as he sucked the head and massaged it at the same time with his tongue. A blush crept across Iruka's cheeks and he finally turned away in embarrassment. Was Kakashi actually here, or was Iruka's imagination that amazing? If it was reality, how did Kakashi get in and why was he there in the first place? Didn't he lock the door?

Whatever the reason, Iruka could only think about the circles Kakashi was making with his tongue. When Iruka peeked at Kakashi, Kakashi had his eye closed. Nothing about the bottom half of Kakashi's face seemed to be odd. No large nose; no cleft lip; not even any bit of acne. His face was clean-shaven, and his lips looked so smooth as they ascended and descended the part of Iruka that called for delicate attention.

"Kakashi," Iruka moaned softly and reached up with one hand to run his fingers through the surprisingly soft hair of his fellow Shinobi.

If Iruka wasn't mistaken, a smirk had flashed across Kakashi's features and he watched as Kakashi descended the length of his erection until the tip hit the back of his throat. Iruka's breath caught in his throat and he clenched the soft hair in his fist as the Jounin twisted his head from side to side.

Iruka's breath stuttered and when Kakashi pulled his head back again, Iruka let out a noise which was halfway between a moan and a groan. Once again, Kakashi descended the length until the tip hit the back of his throat where he twisted his head.

Iruka's eyes rolled back into his head and Kakashi began to bob his head along his length while twisting his hand around the base of his shaft. Did he learn this from experience? Or maybe from those erotic books? Whatever it was, it had Iruka in pleasure central.

With each bob of Kakashi's head, and with each twist of his wrist, Iruka could feel himself reaching his limit.

"Kakashi," Iruka breathed and ran both his hands through Kakashi's silver hair. "I'm going to cum."

Even when Iruka tried to push Kakashi back, Kakashi continued until Iruka let out a strained moan and reached his climax. Kakashi slowed his pace and gently milked Iruka of his seed with his mouth. Iruka watched with wide eyes and laboured breathing as Kakashi swallowed every last bit and licked his lips.

Their gaze remained connected, and Iruka's lips parted as if to say something.

"I came to give you something but you were busy," Kakashi said quietly.

"You're actually here?" Iruka blurted and shut his eyes as if to make Kakashi disappear.

Kakashi chuckled and Iruka could sense Kakashi standing from his crouched position. The chair began to tip slightly as if Kakashi was leaning onto it and when Iruka opened his eyes, he was met with Kakashi's face close to his.

"I don't have to be if you don't want me to be," Kakashi replied.

Iruka gulped and bit the inside of his cheek nervously. He wanted so badly to lean in and kiss Kakashi; kiss him to see what it would be like.

Kakashi seemed to have read his mind as he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to his delicately.

When he pulled back again, Kakashi moved towards the door.

"Hey," Iruka murmured and turned in his chair to follow Kakashi with his eyes.

"Next time, lock the door when you start fantasizing," Kakashi stated and then pulled his mask up over those handsome features. "You're lucky it was me and not some kid."

Iruka's eyes widened slightly and Kakashi slipped out of the door, letting it close behind him.

"So hot," Iruka breathed and closed his eyes with satisfaction.


End file.
